


Kiss and Tell

by Valeria2067



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asexuality, Gen, Human Biology, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Sexual Humour, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish's activities at school merit "the talk" at home, but it might be a bit early for all of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell

John opened the door to the flat, shucked his black hunting-style coat and walked over to where Sherlock was seated. He kissed him lightly on the cheek and looked round the room.

“Afternoon. Where’s Hal?” he asked.

Sherlock didn’t look up or move his steepled fingers from his chin. “In his room.”

“Oh. Is he in trouble?” John smiled, but in his head he saw a hundred dangerous scenarios flash by. He’d gotten over most of the new-dad nerves during the last six years, but every now and then the image of Sherlock and his son playing ‘scientist’ with beakers of highly-toxic and corrosive liquids leapt to mind. Sherlock would never do that of course. Of course. Right?

“I had a conversation with his teacher when I collected him after school, John.” Sherlock looked up. “It seems your son spent some time today kissing his female classmates in the cloakroom.”

“Ah. So you gave him a time-out until I could speak to him.” John managed to leave the words ‘please, God’ off of the end of his sentence.

“Not at all. Hamish and I had a talk when we came home. Then he asked to go to his room. I’ve checked on him once or twice. He seems…pensive.”

John laid his jacket aside and sat on the leather ottoman. “Sherlock, what did you do? What did you tell him?”

Sherlock raised both eyebrows in an expression of mild surprise. “Are you worried, John? I’m not a medical doctor, but I do know a great deal about human anatomy. I also understand the basics of sex drive and reproduction. It didn’t seem necessary to wait.”

“Oh, God,” John put his hand up to his eyes and squeezed them shut. “Sherlock, he’s only six years old…”

“Mycroft gave me the same information when I was four.”

John fixed Sherlock with a stare. “That’s why I’m worried.”

***

Six-year-old Hamish lay curled on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest. John knocked on the doorframe. “Dad’s home. May I come in?”

Hamish nodded but did not look up. John walked in and sat at the end of the small bed. 

“I hear you and your father had a chat this afternoon.”

Hamish nodded again.

John placed a comforting hand on his son’s back. “Hal, some of the things your Father told you might seem a bit… strange or frightening at your age. I want you to know that it really isn’t …. like that. Kissing, and the rest, can be quite nice at the right time and with the right person. You’re a bit young for it, now, I think…”

“Do they really bleed like that, Dad? For days and days?” Hamish interrupted.

“Oh, Chri-” John stopped, took a breath, and continued. ”Um, look, Hal, that isn’t something you need worry about just now. And it’s a perfectly natural part of life for girls. Not fun, I’m told, but it isn’t like the wounded people you see sometimes at the clinic. It’s just..”

“And will my…. Will it spurt fluid all over everything? Or all inside the… the…”

John gathered his son up and held him around the shoulders. “Come here. It’s okay, Hal. Your Father thought he was helping by giving you all of the information at once, like we’ve done with other things, because you’re clever and ahead of your classmates most times. But I think you’re a bit young for all of those details. I don’t want you to be afraid of your body, or girls’ bodies…. or other boys’ bodies for that matter. And there are plenty of ways to…love…another person that don’t even involve any of those parts. You have lots of time to figure that out, all right?”

Hamish didn’t look particularly convinced, but he nodded his head.

“Now, as far as the kissing at school… it might not be the right time for that either, eh? Why don’t we wait a few more years?” John suggested.

Hamish looked up at his Dad. “Do you like kissing girls, Dad?” he asked.

“Yes, I’ve been known to enjoy that. Quite a bit, actually, in my day.”

“Do you like kissing boys, too?” Hamish continued.

John tousled his son’s hair. “That can be nice as well. I certainly enjoy kissing your Father.”

Hamish smiled. “He says he likes kissing you, too.”

“Oh, does he?” John raised an eyebrow.

“He told me to wait until I’m older. For kissing, I mean. He said if I’m a good boy, and if I’m patient, I might find someone who can kiss as well as you do.” Hamish looked up at his Dad appreciatively.

John smiled. “Well, that’s very nice of him to say. So… now…do you feel better? Do you want to ask me about anything else? You can always ask me, Hal… anything. And I will always love you, no matter what. Got that?”

“Yeah, Dad.” Hamish replied.

“Ready to help make dinner, then?” John asked.

“Okay. Hey, Dad?”

“Yes?”

“Are you angry with Father?”

John pursed his lips and looked down. “A little. I mean, I believe he thought he was doing the right thing. I just wish he’d waited and discussed things with me first.”

“Are you going to punish him?” Hamish asked, wide-eyed.

John smirked. “He wishes. Come on, champ. Let’s start the pasta.”


End file.
